


Facials Aren't Free

by Defnotmeyo



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defnotmeyo/pseuds/Defnotmeyo
Summary: I think the title speaks for itself.





	Facials Aren't Free

He would ask, because he kinda wants to know how. He would.

In his experience, women just aren’t typically this good with dick. 

But Scully is… Fuck. She has his owner’s manual and her skill is transcendental. 

She licks her way up his shaft, smearing her tongue back and forth across him, and he groans and can’t help but grab a fistful of hair when she flicks at his frenulum. He tries to loosen his hand, because in the back part of his brain he knows DANA SCULLY WILL NOT LIKE THAT, but he’s so tense and tied up he can’t let go. He tugs her down a little, but she grabs his wrist, pulls him off and pins him to his couch.

He lets her. 

“Oh, my fucking god, Scully…” he’s loud. All his neighbors now know, Fox Mulder is getting the blow job of his life. His hips twitch, and his back hurts from the devastating pressure of not fucking himself down her throat.

She flicks him again.

“Fuck!”

And god damn if the pressure on the head of his cock doesn’t tighten when she smiles. She knows exactly what she is doing to him.

She doesn’t deepthroat. Never has. But that’s okay because the little corkscrew she puts into handling him drives him crazy. Her mouth is hot and wet and when she really wants to torture him she takes a sip of ice water before engulfing him.

No one has ever given him head like this. Never.

She’s dragging the top of her palette over the ridge of his head and he can’t get traction on anything with his hands so he just digs his nails in and grimaces. “God damn.”

She flicks the slit of his cock and smiles, tonguing him again. “If I’d known this was the way to make you Catholic, Mulder…”

She backs off with her thumb, knows the rubbing is distracting, and instead just fists him. He groans in relief. She’s going to end him and it’s not a moment too soon. He was about to fucking pass out.

“Oh god, please. Please don’t stop. Don’t. Don’t you fucking stop.”

He’ll pay for it. Talking to her this way. He knows. But it doesn’t matter. Paying for it has turned into Mulder’s most enjoyable punishment.

He can’t help it. She’s got him past the edge and he’s thrusting. Hand back in her hair. There’s nothing he can do about it. He’s gotta do something about it.

He takes himself in hand, jerking while she’s sucking on the head. 

He’s heavy-lidded and past the point of return. “Oh my fucking god do you know how fucking-” a groan, “how fucking… god dammit I fucking love you so fucking much.” Taps his cock once, twice on her cheek. He loves that face so fucking much.

She smiles at him. Cat that ate the canary. Pigeon in a mineshaft. He can’t come up with metaphors at the moment. Because holy shit how did he not notice but she’s touching herself.

Scully has just blown him to heaven and she’s touching herself because of it and he cannot process.

“Scully, I’m gonna- fuck I’m gonna”

“Come, Mulder.”

He starts to turn, to jerk into the seat of his couch, but she won’t let him.

“Oh my fucking god!!!”

She’s licking while he jerks… all over her face… and he wants to die. Literally.

Like…

He can barely think through coming, but he wants to die. He couldn’t hold back.

“Fuck, ahhh fuck… Scully…” he pulls her up on the couch and falls unceremoniously on top of her, still panting. “Fuck.” He’s post-coital stupid. Half his cum shot past her shoulder but half of it is just… there. Right above her lip. 

It’s the ultimate sign of ownership for him. He actually kind of can’t believe she let him do it. 

And he’s awash.

Fox Mulder is fucking awash with a possessive kind of love he would be frightened by it if he wasn’t still coming down.

And then he’s back up and kissing her, and he’s never tasted himself off anyone before but he does not care at this point in his life. This woman. This person. This person who would die for him.

In his darkest days he never thought they would get to this point.

In his lightest, he never dared to imagine Scully got A’s in all studies, including the studies of Reverse Cowgirl and Giving Really Fucking Great Head.

“Mulder.”

“Mmm?” he’s languid, focused on her top lip and trying to clean her up, a little.

“Facials aren’t free, Mulder.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“They come at cost.”

He’s already grinning, as she threads her hand through his hair and helps him down south.


End file.
